


Not Real

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles





	Not Real

Vechs' POV

Falling, thats all I know, I'm falling through time, maybe falling out of time, how I got here and what happened I may never know, but I'm falling, falling away from Chad the love of my life, falling away from Mindcrack, falling away from the world I had grown up in, the place I called home.

~~~~

My mom had always dragged me with her to her friends house. though I was never one to complain. her friend had a son, my age, that was very bubbly and happy. I'm not gonna be one to lie, so i'll admit it now, I didn't like him at first, not at all. I found him annoying and to perky. 

Though as time went on I came to like the bubbly red head named chad. I came to like him more than I originally thought I could.

As we got older Chad and I grew really close, our parents thought it was great that I had become such good friends with Chad. though I wasn't sure I liked the term friend. I had figured out that I liked him as more then a friend, though I could never find the courage to tell him about it, I was afraid of ruining our friendship, so I stayed quiet and hid my feelings.

Eventually though, my feelings became to much to hide, so I told him. He was shocked at first, but he agreed, he liked me to, which I was ecstatic to find out about. But, we were both nervous about telling our parents so we decided against it.

Eventually high school came along and we had many classes together. which was something the teachers eventually found out was a terrible thing.

Though the teachers found us annoying, what they found more annoying was the group of friends we made. we called ourselves Mindcrack. we had joked around about us all being crazy and the name just kinda stuck, though it was one that all of the staff came to hate. 

we as a group started a thing called prank wars. it was simple at first, writing really dumb things on one another papers right before they would turn them in, then it escalated quickly. But, no matter how bad the pranks got, we all grew closer as a group.

Prom came along and by then quiet a few from the group had paired up, beyond Chad and I. we all went as a group for dinner, but split up after words for the dance itself. 

Chad and I had a great time, beyond us both being terrible at dancing. though to be honest it was quiet funny.

Then graduation came along and we were both happy to be out of high school, which I'm pretty sure the teachers had been too. 

we ended up at my house for a party, which ended up with almost everyone who attended drunk. It was funny seeing Chad drunk, he was usually giggly, but he was a thousand times more when drunk, which was hilarious.

After a summer full of pranks and fun, almost all of us headed off to college. Chad and I got into the same school, and even got to share a dorm room. 

A few of the other Mindcrackers went to the same college, but others went off to other colleges around the world, and others settled down together. 

The four years off college seemed to go by really fast. some of the most memorable stuff being crazy parties, lots of homework, spending time with Chad, and crazy pranks we managed to pull off. 

After college we decided to rent an apartment together, which ended up being great. we truly did love each other. 

which brought us to the day I proposed. After I had gotten down on one knee and brought out the ring, Chad had started crying tears of joy and couldn't even bring himself to say anything, so he resigned to kissing me as a response.

We eventually had a huge wedding, all of the Mindcrackers had attended, even the ones that had moved far away. Not only was it our wedding, but a huge reunion of sorts, which as you could guess, ended in drinking and pranks and all around happiness and shenanigans. 

After the excitement of the wedding, we went on a honeymoon to a lovely tropical island.

Eventually, after the excitment from the wedding, the reunion, and honeymoon, we saved up and bought a house. which we threw a bunch of amazing parties in.

Randomly one day, the topic of maybe adopting a kid came up. we both thought that it might be something to look into, even though as much as our parents wanted a grandchild, they were afraid that we were both far to childish and immature for that. though it really wast their decision.

Somehow we came to a decision and adopted a little girl. she had black hair, like my own, and brown eyes. at first we thought we were in way over our heads, but then it got easier as she got older, and we loved our daughter.

~~~~

I blink and feel like I'm falling again, which is exactly the case. I'm falling. I had a good life, a very good one, I realize as I saw my life flash before my eyes. 

But, seeing that makes me worried, scared. I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to leave Chad, or my beautiful 8 year old daughter. I'm not ready for any of that. though I guess I really don't have a choice. 

Tears start streaming down my face as I close my eyes and wait to hit the ground. I say my final goodbye out loud 

"Goodbye Chad, my love. And, goodbye to my beautiful daughter. I love you both"

I brace myself for a pain that would never come. I realize that it never would as I open my eyes and see blackness, nothing but blackness. 

I try to figure out where I'm at, but nothing seems to make sense. I can't seem to breathe, to move, to do anything. all I can do is think. all I can do is sit here, unmoving, in the deadly silence. I slowly go back through my life. 

I realize something, something terrible. everything seems off, as if it wasnt real, as if Chad wasnt real, as if none of that was real. 

Then it hits me. none of it was real. I start sobbing as the truth hits me, and it hits me hard. Chad isn't real, Mindcrack isn't real, my daughter isn't real. wait.... that also means im not real.....


End file.
